Talk:Brothers D'Aurphe
I've read elsewhere that Maldaramet B D'Aurphe has Manafont, seeing as how he is a black mage, not a dark knight. Repose effectiveness ? Now that whm have their sleep II equivalent with Repose, have someone tried to sleep them with this ? It may be quite effective without any ES needed. It could help improving/making new strat with whm in the pt. Carlie 16:16, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Did this the other night with a WHM in the party. He tried Repose several times and it seemed to work once or twice, but wasn't any more effective than the BLM's sleep spells. From my experience of about 4 runs during a new moon, Repose was about 50% effective. Lullaby was about 66-75% effective. Two BLM with ES+Sleepga II/Sleep II definately the way to go. --Webjester 16:45, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Can BLU sleep these with Sheep Song? Also, does it last like repose/lullaby or like sleep2? --Wpause 01:21, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Shared Hate On a completely unrelated note, it seems like these four brothers may have a mild form of hate sharing. As a PLD tank, I was somehow able to consistently get a lot of hate from the THF and RNG mobs despite having done nothing but cure myself and fight the BLM and WAR. Anyone have any similar experience with this? -Ooka 00:26, 18 December 2007 (UTC) I believe you are correct Ooka. These mobs do seem to have some sort of shared hate. Did this yesterday and due to an unfortunate GA, we wiped early. While trying to recover, someone RR'd in agro range, and they then went and systematically hunted down and killed everyone who was out of agro range (and who had zero hate at that point). There is also the possibility that they simply went after blood agro, as I believe some of them were still in yellow when he RR'd. I wasn't at a good vantage point to see (was still dead at the time.) --Webjester 16:45, 7 April 2008 (UTC) I can confirm they have shared hate. I didn't see it in the fight I did the video on, however went with a Paladin recently, and whenever the Paladin would use a buff, the mobs would turn for the Paladin even if one of the Black mages had hate while trying to re-sleep them. -- Paweshup The Thief Brother Just adding this in, the THF Mob in this BCNM Can Counter. It seems to be a Very very low rate, but i witnessed it happen Twice in 6 runs, Will provide Pictures is Absolutely necessary :| -Karbuncle.Asura With respect to Rangers Now so far from strategies and past attempts at this BCNM, I've often wondered if there is actually a place for Ranger in this particular fight. We've had problems with Bind Sticking to thief occasionally when we would go outta order in killing. Order for my Group is: BLM > RNG > WAR > THF. Alot of the random slots call just for Melee DD, I would surmise that a Ranger might turn the tables a bit in the tone of damage. At that level Sidewinder / Slugshot Is available to rangers Along with that really useful JA Shadowbind. Never misses unless the mob is immune to bind. And most Rangers at that point will be using, or at least have for the macro their gloves for a 40 second bind. Eagle Eye Shot should have no problem chewing through any of these mobs, in tandem with Sidewinder. I bring all this up because it seems sort of odd that even though this is the only BCNM one can retrieve the "Sought-After" Eurytos Bow, there's no strategies calling for a Ranger period. Just some Food for Thought --Rassiel 14:59, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Load outs So I got a jadeite & sunstone from the same loadout so either one of them isn't in that column or that column can load more then one. --Reabs 21:52, February 7, 2010 (UTC)